Rain
by Witch of Lock
Summary: So Aichi has to stay at Kai's place and things get steamy. However, that could just be because Aichi broke Kai's shower handle.


Kai had just finished his studying. The beat of the raindrops against the window had pushed him forward during the dull session. He was sure the rain would let up soon, but in reality the opposite was true. Flood warnings rang on the television and radio. Kai was silently glad that he had called off the Hitsue Cardfight Club's meeting. Besides, it was nice to have a day to relax to himself. He slipped off his reading glasses and collapsed on his bed.

But then came a knock on his door.

Kai stood up, gathering his papers.

"Who in the world could the visitor be in this weather?" He walked towards the door and opened it nonchalantly. He was greeted by two things: a powerful gust of wind mixed with rain and a blue haired boy who was positively soaked. Kai moved away from the entrance.

"K-Kai I-" Even with the rain, the brunet could spot tears in Aichi's eyes

"Get in."

Aichi shuffled through the door, wiping his bangs from his eyes. He removed his shoes as Kai closed the door behind him. The brunet watched Aichi carefully, searching for signs of a cold or pneumonia. He wanted to know how Aichi found his apartment, but first thing was first: he had to get warmed up and dry.

"Aichi, take off your uniform and put it on the furnace." Aichi hesitated, then removed his blazer and tie and placed them on the furnace. As he did, Kai rummaged though his own clothing.

"Aaah-" he cleared his throat "-Aichi. Take these and go take a hot shower or something." He handed a set of clothing to Aichi. "You may have grown, but these may still be be too big."

"Thanks, Kai."

"I'll make you some tea for when you're finished," he said, moving towards the stove.

* * *

Aichi sighed in relief. His umbrella had been stolen and he was certain he wouldn't be able to make it home in the storm. Luckily, he had met Miwa along the way who had given him directions to Kai's apartment.

"I'd invite you to my place to spend the night, but my home's even farther than yours. I'm sure Kai'll take you in, though. He's always had a soft spot for you y'know?" Miwa had said, scribbling down some directions.

Aichi slipped off the remainder of his clothing. He was standing naked in Kai's bathroom.

At the thought, Aichi's face started burning. He decided to step in the shower to clear his mind. The handle seemed a tad sticky, but with some extra effort, he got it to work.

"Spending the night with Kai, huh. It'll be a sleepover! I'll have to thank Miwa later somehow..."

* * *

Kai had just finished heating the water when he remembered something important.

"Ah. The shower handle is sticking. I'm sure Aichi's smart enough to handle it though. It should be no big deal." He poured the water in two mugs and stared at his tea selection. "I only have green tea and chai tea on me. I hope he's okay with one of those. Or maybe he's never had one over the other." He eventually decided the best course of action was to prepare a mug of each, just to make sure Aichi was satisfied.

Kai put his glasses back on, sat on his bed, and flipped through the TV Guide.

"I forgot. They're airing the Zexal Finale today... How sad. I hope Arc-V is good..." He turned on the television. He had been following Zexal since it came out, but he kept it a secret, even from Miwa. Kai figured with Aichi taking a shower, he would be able to sneak in the last episode without his unexpected roommate finding out.

* * *

The handle snapped off.

Just as Aichi was about to turn off the shower, the handle snapped off and the water temperature increased. His skin gradually turned pink in response to the hot water. He could hardly breathe because of all the steam that was being produced.

"KAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII" Aichi pushed open the door and the steam escaped throughout the rest of the apartment.

"Aichi?! What the hell is going on?!" The steam flooded the room and caused the brunet's glasses to fog up. He flung them off.

All he knew was that Aichi was needlessly naked, he was missing the last episode of his favorite anime, and his utility bill was going to be astronomical if the water kept running like it did.

"Kai! I tried to turn off the water, but the handle was stuck so I tried to push harder and and and"

"I knew I shouldn't have settled for cheap crap just because the landlady said it was on sale." Kai tried to enter the bathroom, but the heat repeled him each time.

"Woah!" Aichi had tried to help Kai, but instead ended up slipping and pulling Kai down to the floor with him.

Ding dong.

"Kai? It's your Neighbor, Takei. It's horrid outside so I thought you would like some extra soup-" The door handle turned. There was the 26 year-old woman, gazing upon a scene that could have come straight from a Boy's Love doujinshi. A naked Aichi was clinging onto Kai's button down and the two were bright red from the heat. The opening of the door had allowed the excess steam to escape the room.

"I-I can explain! It's not what you think!"

"Kai! I didn't know you swing that way!"

"N-no! It's not that at all!"

"I was worried since you grew up without your parents..." she place the soup by the wall of the room and slowly closed the door as she exited the apartment.

"Even if I am orphaned that doesn't automatically make me gay!" Kai shouted with his fists clenched. He turned to see Aichi's eyes filling with tears once more. He brushed his hand on the other boy's cheek. "Aichi... what's wrong?"

"Kai... I... You don't like me?" Aichi's voice grew softer with every word. Despite the heat dissipating, Kai's face was redder than before. He leaned closer to Aichi. Their faces were only an inch apart.

"Aichi... that couldn't be farther than the truth... I l-" Before Kai could finish his sentence, the two were greeted with a newly forming cloud of steam. Kai snatched the handle from Aichi, stomped over to the shower, and slammed the handle back on it, turning it off.

"Wh-what did you say Kai?"

"Nothing. Now put on some clothes and call your family. They're probably worried sick." Kai walked out of the bathroom and back on to the bed. "I missed my show..."


End file.
